A static random access memory (SRAM) device may have difficulty writing data and reading data over a wide range of operating conditions without destroying data stored in the SRAM cell.
In light of the above, it would be desirable to provide a method of reliably reading and writing data to and from an SRAM memory cell over a wide range of operating conditions including different temperatures and/or power supply voltage levels.